Loop
by SedotanHijau
Summary: "...kau tidak akan pernah memahami apa yang sedang terjadi pada kisah ini."-beneran absurd isinya, typo(s), ooc, Rivaille dan Eren.


**_~ Kau tidak akan pernah memahami apa yang sedang terjadi pada kisah ini ~_**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_..._

_..._

_._

_Karena aku mencintaimu..._

_._

"Ri...Rivaille?"

Dua warna iris yang terlalu kontras jika disandingkan kini saling menatap satu sama lain. Mengunci semua radar pandangan yang membeku di atas tempat mereka berpijak.

Dimana emerald cemerlang meneriakkan rasa terkejut serta herannya menggantikan pita suara yang tak dapat berfungsi sebagaimana seharusnya. Beberapa bulir keringat muncul lewat pori-pori kulit berwarna coklat segar dari remaja dewasa dengan surai coklat yang berhamburan pelan melawan gravitasi karena angin yang berhembus.

Kedua mata yang sembab dari pemuda diseberangnya menghiasi pantulan pada lensa mata terluar sang perak. Pemilik sutera hitam segelap malam terdiam memandangi objek di depan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata dari kedua bibir tipisnya yang terlihat pucat. Tak melupakan warna kulit alaminya yang berwarna putih pucat seperti jarang terkena oleh sinar matahari.

Perlu beberapa langkah besar untuk menghampiri masing-masing tempat mereka berdiri dari arah yang berlawanan. Meski jarak yang cukup jauh itu masih dapat terlihat jelas oleh kedua mata sembab yang terukir di sekitar iris hijau kebiruan milik Eren Jaeger.

Ia menatap lawan bicaranya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Meniru orang yang diseberangnya, ia terdiam. Kaku.

Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Tidak mengerti mengapa orang yang ia cintai, ia sayangi berada didepannya.

Berdiri dengan tegap tanpa menghilangkan cara memandangnya yang khas.

Padahal...

Seharusnya...

Seharusnya..._ia telah tiada_.

.

_Karena aku menyayangimu..._

.

.

.

Kau tengah berdiri di tempat yang cukup familiar bagi memorimu.

Dunia yang...

Anggaplah dunia ini telah hancur porak poranda.

Dunia yang kau percaya akan mendapatkan kebebasannya kelak, dunia yang mereka percaya bahwa menghirup udara baru bukanlah hal yang mustahil.

_Keadaan dunia luar yang kau impikan._

Keadaan dunia dimana orang-orang yang kau sayangi tersenyum dengan rekah merah muda terindah.

Namun hal itu menjadi nihil.

Kepercayaanmu runtuh.

Kepercayaanmu pada dunia yang kau yakini akan dapat indah dan sempurna tidak akan pernah terwujud.

Hilang.

Kau telah kehilangan orang yang berharga bagimu.

Dan disaat bersamaan, kau telah kehilangan dunia yang sudah kau perjuangkan dari awal ambisi menguasai jalan pikiranmu.

Hilang karena kau tak mampu melindungi orang yang kau cintai, sayangi dan masa depan yang hancur.

Dan mungkin kini kau tidak keberatan untuk lenyap dari dunia ini.

Terlebih orang yang berusaha untuk menghentikan detak jantungmu adalah _dirinya_.

Pria yang kau cintai.

Pria yang telah membuat seluruh topeng datar yang kau punya pudar ketika _ia_ sedang bersamamu.

Tersenyum...

Kau tetap tersenyum meski _ia _tengah menusuk alat pemompa darahmu dengan perlahan seakan-akan _ia _menjamu ragamu agar menikmati tiap rasa sakit dan perih di tiap-tiap syaraf perasa ini.

Sesaat kau menangkap wajah indahnya yang sedang menahan tangis tepat disaat tangannya dengan lantang menopang punggungmu yang sudah mulai lumpuh untuk tetap tegap. Merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang mulai tak teratur dekat lubang telingamu.

Menggelitik...

...dan menyedihkan.

Kau perlahan menutup matamu sambil merasakan putih yang membayangi seluruh ingatan.

.

"_...hal konyol apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Erwin?"_

"_Tidak seperti biasanya kau sampai bertanya kembali ketika mendengar perintah seperti ini, Rivaille."_

"_Ya jika memang ucapanmu itu terdengar konyol dan tak masuk diakal, ck."_

"_Sederhana saja. Untuk dirimu yang telah kehilangannya..."_

"_..."_

"_Kau hanya perlu membunuh dirinya."_

"_..."_

"_Kau ingin dia hidup?"_

"_..."_

"_...Kau ingin dirinya yang sekarang tetap bersamamu?"_

"_..."_

"_...maka bunuh dirinya, Rivaille."_

"_..."_

" _Bunuhlah Eren Jaeger."_

_._

.

_Karena aku mencintaimu..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Dan kini bayangkan jika kau telah berpindah ke sebuah dunia yang seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dari keadaan dunia yang telah kau diami sebelumnya. Sebuah dunia yang mungkin mirip seperti apa yang kau impikan._

_Dunia yang lebih banyak memiliki kesenangan dibanding kesuraman dimana selalu menghantui tiap orang yang kau sayangi._

_Ketika masa itu._

_Ketika saat itu._

_Masa lalu?_

_Namun di dunia ini kau bukan menjadi dirimu._

_Kau menjadi 'dirinya'._

Eren Jager berdiri di depan pria yang ia kenal sudah sejak lama.

Pria yang selalu memukau dan membuatnya hanyut dalam fantasi romansa miliknya.

Pria yang selalu berhasil memberikan arti lebih disetiap Eren melihat figur mungil nan gagahnya.

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa dapat merasakan hal lain jika memperhatikan seniornya ini.

Eren Jaeger terpaut dua tahun lebih muda daripada orang yang kini tengah mengusik radar pandangannya. Membiarkan kedua bola matanya mengikuti sosok paling tenar di sekolah menengah atas yang baru saja ia masuki tahun ini. Berharap suatu saat nanti sang tokoh bersinar itu dapat melihatnya dan menyadari kehadirannya.

Hanya butuh waktu dua bulan agar hati pemuda berkulit coklat segar nan manis ini mengagumi sosok sang senior. Dan hanya butuh waktu sesaat agar dirinya semakin jatuh dalam rasa tak wajar yang sebelumnya ia tepis habis-habisan disaat teman-temannya bertanya tentang seberapa minat dirinya pada pria yang tidak pernah bisa ia lepaskan pengawasannya.

Semacam seorang yang menyeramkan.

Semacam seorang pengikut setia.

Semacam yang kita sebut sebagai seorang _stalker._

Hanya saja...

Hanya saja tidak ada kehidupan yang sempurna.

Sebagaimanapun kau membungkus sebuah rangkaian bunga untuk orang yang kau sayangi, akan ada cacat pada beberapa sisinya.

Seperti sekarang ini.

Seperti saat ini.

Mungkin Eren sudah menjadi orang yang spesial bagi idolanya karena pada akhirnya ia mengakui perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada senior kesayangan.

Awalnya baik-baik saja.

Awalnya sangat indah dan manis.

Namun entah takdir macam apa yang mempermainkan Eren.

Mempermainkan memori-memori kecil di dalam pikirannya.

Seperti teringat sesuatu...

...hingga ia benar-benar mengingat semuanya.

_._

_Mengingat alasan mengapa ia 'datang' ke dunia ini_

.

.

"_Eren!"_

"_Ia sudah tiada..."_

"_Eren! Hei!"_

"_...ia...ia sudah meninggalkanku..."_

"_Eren Jaeger!"_

"_...Armin...kita menang...namun aku kehilangannya..."_

"_Eren dengarkan aku!"_

"_Aku...tidak mungkin...aku seharusnya yang mati!"_

"_Eren! Dia tidak mati! Dia belum mati!"_

"_Eh...?"_

"_Dia belum mati! Dia masih hidup!"_

"_Armin...kau gila..."_

"_Tidak! Dia masih hidup! Setidaknya bukan disini. Bukan di tempat dan dunia ini."_

"_Ma-maksudmu?"_

"_...bunuh dia, Eren."_

"_..."_

"_Bunuh dirinya yang kau kenal..."_

"_..."_

"_...menggunakan peninggalan dari ayahmu."_

"_..."_

"_Agar kau dapat bersamanya di masa ini."_

"_..."_

"_Agar kau dapat mempertahankan janji yang telah kau buat dengannya."_

"_..."_

"_Bunuhlah Rivaille."_

_._

_._

_Karena aku menyayangimu_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dan kini kalian berdua telah berputus asa.

Menghadapi takdir yang terikat tanpa ada awal ataupun akhir.

Berharap menyelesaikan tujuan dan alasan kalian untuk datang pada masa yang bukan milik kalian.

Pada masa yang seharusnya tidak dirusak oleh ambisi kalian.

_Meski hanya berupa alasan sederhana atas nama cinta._

Meski hanya berupa upaya agar kalian tetap bersama orang yang kalian cinta dan sayangi di masa kalian hidup dan seharusnya kehilangan mereka namun kalian tidak menerima takdir itu.

.

"_Aku mencintaimu,"_

_._

**_Katakan padaku..._**

_._

"_Aku menyayangimu,"_

_._

**_Apakah kau mencintaiku?_**

_._

**_Apakah kau menyayangiku?_**

_._

"_Eren."_

_._

**_Apa yang harus kubunuh?_**

_._

"_Rivaille."_

_._

**_...agar aku dapat 'menyelamatkanmu'?_**

_._

**_Agar aku dapat mengembalikanmu..._**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ah, musim dimana langit sangat cerah._

"Apakah kita dapat melihat laut bersama-sama, _sir_?" Pemuda _brunette_ itu menengadahkan pandangannya pada sisi bawah wajah dari orang yang ia ajak bicara.

Pemilik sutera hitam dengan poni belah tengah ini terdiam sejenak mengamati isi buku yang sedang ia baca lalu menaruh lirikan lewat ekor mata pada pemuda yang sedang mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas kedua paha kokoh miliknya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan kegiatan membaca kembali.

Sebenarnya ini sudah pertanyaan kesekian kali yang diajukan oleh pemilik manik emerald cemerlang dalam satu hari ini. Dan sudah berkali-kali juga pemilik iris perak indah ini menjawab pertanyaan monoton namun mengandung arti penting bagi orang yang ia biarkan bersandar di bawahnya tanpa merasa risih. Namun sekali lagi sang _brunette_ memberikan pertanyaan yang sama ketika mereka sedang mengambil waktu luang dan memutuskan untuk bersantai di bawah pohon rindang yang tumbuh di tengah-tengah padang rumput belakang markas kelompok mereka.

Perak membiarkan helaan nafas keluar dengan pelan sebelum menjawab kembali pertanyaan yang diajukan untuknya.

"Ya, Kita dapat melihat apa yang ingin kau lihat di luar sana bersama-sama, bocah."

Senyuman pun mengembang di kedua bibir mungil itu. Munculnya rona merah muda karena rasa senang menghiasi seluruh wajah manis itu. Ia mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa senangnya dengan menoleh ke sisi pinggang milik pria lainnya. Menutupi dengan tubuh orang yang menopang kepalanya.

Namun rona senang itu semakin bertambah ketika salah satu telapak tangan orang yang ia sayangi itu menyentuh rambutnya dan menggerakannya dengan pelan untuk mengusap-usap lembar sutera coklat tua ini.

Terasa sangat hangat dan tentram.

Seakan tidak ada yang dapat mengganggu mereka.

Bahkan dalam keadaan dunia yang sedang perang sekalipun.

Bahkan dalam keadaan yang siapapun tidak akan tahu kapan salah satu dari mereka akan lenyap dari dunia ini terlebih dahulu.

.

.

_Tidak ada yang abadi._

_._

_._

_._

**Loop**

**[ Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama] Fanfic**

T

Absurd, typo(s), OOC, Rivaille and Eren

.

.

.

**_~Dan bila kau memahami kisah ini, maka kau tahu apa arti sebenarnya dari sebuah pengorbanan~_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**A/N** : ...ini kenapa si author menyebalkan banget kalo bikin fanfiksi ya? #plak

untuk sisanya, author serahkan saja pada para pembaca.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan berpikir susah2 sama isi ini fanfiksi hohoho~ semoga terbayar jerih payahnya te-hee~ #apaan xD

okay, stay awesome always, guys!


End file.
